


𝗛𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗙𝘂𝗻

by sm_edit02



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), SM Rookies, TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Vacation, Video Cameras, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm_edit02/pseuds/sm_edit02
Summary: Going of Vacation,that’s something what is supposed to be but turn it into something else very fast.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Takata Mashiho, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Kim Junkyu, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon/Kim Dongkyu | Daniel, Nishimura Riki | Niki/Yang Jungwon/Kim Sunoo, Park Jongseong | Jay / Kim Jaemin Taehyung, Seo Hyein|Herin/Ning Yizhuo|NingNing, Sim Jaeyun | Jake/ Park Minah, So Junghwan/Park Jeongwoo, Watanabe Haruto/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language,so I’m sorry for the mistakes.

A alarm going off next to the purplish/reddish haired males ear that he covers almost immediately with his small hands.

"Hyung,get up!"a wolf looking like male screams in sleeping Doyoung presence,the older just signs at the younger loud voice. "Yeah,now shut up or i tell Junghwan to shut you up with his dick! Fuck! Jeongwoo,my ears."the older fires back at the slight taller male in front of his bed. 

The younger male was and still is Doyoung biggest nightmare when it comes to waking up him and the other members but with him,he was especially loud.

Jeongwoo leaves for the living room to get himself protected by they Maknae. The seventeen year old gets up from his bed,quickly brushes his hair and changes into more comfortable clothing and then he gets in the living room to see the other members sitting on the couch. "Morning."he greets them and they giggle at they fourth youngest still being very much asleep and annoyed from Jeongwoo’s screaming prank,that will definitely give the second youngest a grave in the back yard.

Yedam pulls the seventeen year old on his and Mashiho’s lap so he could relax a bit,but like literally just for a bit. Because in the next moment has Jihoon a Treasure map card between his fingers. "Hello Treasure! We wanna inform you twelve that you will stay on vacation with Bighit’s rookie group Enhypen and SM’s rookie Idols. You will stay there for a month and give the people a taste of the 4th gen Idol groups. We hope you will have fun on you trip together,you PD-nim."Jihoon reads the card out loud and they all widen they eyes at the news. Just a few seconds later were the members cheering and jumping around or just clapping they hands.

After they all calmed down a bit from the news,did they all looked at the staff members with confused eyes. "So we got a call and you guys should get ready to meet the other groups."a man says and they nod and start to go they room to get ready. Doyoung goes to his room and picks out outfits until he feels a arm around his waist,the person has a pretty strong grip on him. "You look you fucking pretty,i wanna fuck you mindless."that familiar deep voice speaking against his neck,it makes Doyoung’s back arch a bit. "Why not just do it?"the smaller says in a teasing tone to taller ravenette male,who’s face is adorns with a smirk against the smaller’s neck. "Wouldn’t be fun,i want to hear you scream my name and right know that isn’t an option,my little Bunny."the taller kisses the older neck down to his shoulder,the gentle touch let’s the other feel a shiver going through his body.

"Haruto,i need to take a shower. We gonna be late and Hyunsuk will scold all of us again."Doyoung shakes under the touch of the Japanese male beind him. Don’t get him wrong,he loves Haruto maybe even more that he is supposed to...but the older knew that this is gonna end with the younger fucking him into a mindless hoe with no shame and right know he couldn’t need that. Haruto goan’s at the older words but he knew the other was right,so he lets go of the smaller male in front of him.

"If you wanna tease me then use the lush. But in the meeting that we will have,don’t go overboard with the lush. I don’t want to need to excuse myself like the last time."Doyoung warn him while showing the taller the pink toy with a cute smile. The ravenette takes the toy from the other’s small hand with a grin on his face,as he pulls the smaller closer and pull his pants plus boxer down. He holds three finger in front the older male’s mouth who willingly takes them in his mouth and starts to suck at them. 

The taller pulls them gently out of the others mouth and starts to put on finger in the older entrance. A few seconds later starts the raven haired to move the finger when the purplish/reddish haired nods his head in the others chest. "You are being such a good Bunny for me."muffled moans come from the older,it music for the other male and he adds a second while moving them in scissor-like movements and a bit after that he adds the third one. 

A little later was the lush inside the smaller male that was now showering in the bathroom next to his own room,where the younger sits on his bed while playing with the lush a bit.

The older can ignore it for now because for his luck was the younger nice enough to keep on the low settings for now. Once Doyoung is done with showering he dries himself with his towel and puts on the clothes he has brought with him.

Then he just check’s that the lush isn’t visible for anyone else and he goes to his room where he meets the younger again. The small male puts on a pare of socks and shoes,for him was just the accessories left that he quickly picked out. "You look so pretty,Bunny.~ You don’t even try to be pretty,fuck."Haruto deep voice lets the other male feel a shiver going down his spine but luckily he is good at acting so he could just overplay that easily. The two males get outside the older room and go to the members that were already ready.

Twenty minutes later they sit in the Vans driving them to SM Entertainment building and Haruto got bored after like ten minutes of being stuck in traffic. The tall Japanese looks back at his Bunny,who sit’s a row behind him. Jeongwoo and Haruto start talking while the Japanese male was on his phone busy setting the lush on like a almost middler stetting. Doyoung widens his eyes at the sudden vibration,the male inconspicuous pulls his mask a bit higher and bowing his head a bit. 

Junkyu that sits next to Doyoung saw the movement of the younger but didn’t think anything of it,because for the three years older male was the younger always just a bit weird. Junkyu didn’t mind him being weird because that a big part of the younger personality that he love,it was clear that older adores the younger very much.

Doyoung lets our very soft whines at arousing feeling he gets from the lush. Also the feeling of the Japanese male watching him from the corner of his eyes is also big turn on for the smaller male. 

Haruto didn’t stop the lush until they were five minutes from the building away,a relaxed sign leaves the seventeen year old mouth and it makes the sixteen year old smirk slightly at the sight of the Korean male just almost losing it. "You really don’t have any shame don’t you?"Jeongwoo suddenly ask the taller with a grin and the few months older nods. "I lost it when Doyoung became a part of my life. But don’t let me getting started on you and Junghwan,isn’t like that you two are like this since he turned fourteen."Haruto winks at the tanned male who is a blushing mess from the words the other spoke and in the end he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah and? I couldn’t know that our maknae is a fucking top.! Also he asked me for help and just gave it to him."Jeongwoo snaps back as he gets up to get out the Van. Junghwan heard they conversation and just shakes his head while smiling at the older being all shy.

They all get out the Van,one after another and see that Enhypen and the rookie idols from SM are talking to each other. But something immediately catches your eye,it’s Jake and Minah. The half Australian has an arm around the waist of the girl and looks at her with very amorous and caring eyes but he isn’t the only one. Minah give him the same eyes and every time they eyes meet each other’s they smile lovely. "Oh gosh. Get a room."Jungwon say’s with a gag at the couple in front of him. 

"As if you are better,Wonie. You literally won’t leave Niki and Sunoo’s side,like don’t even try."Jay says with a giggle at the younger reaction and the smaller sheep looking like boy scoffs. "Jay,you only mad that Taehyung is in NCT where also Daniel is and you still fear that Daniel wants to take him."Herin spoke and it literally the truth that she said,it’s hard to date someone that not under same company or in the same group as yourself. NingNing nudges her girlfriend in her side and she gasp at the sudden pain but the younger just rolls her eyes.

"Look,YG’s Diamon’s are also finally here."Jake spoke up and they greet each other with smiles and hug’s. In the same moment came the a black Van in the retract,the door opens and the maknae line of nct gets outside the car. Daniel,Jisung and Taehyung were last to get our the Van while talking to each other. 

Daniel has light brown hair with blond/red streak styled into a wet middle part,he wears a black button up shirt with gold patterns with prince like pants,where a chain attached from his hip to his tighs.

Taehyung hair is on the top a white blond and the strands that fall easily over his face are royal red with an undercut,his upper body i covered with a white tang top and same colored jeans jacket that he hangs half on his arms. His bottom is clothed in black Cargo pants that is decorated with they album logo and a chain at his hip.

"Jay,you never mentioned that he hot."Heeseung says with widen eyes at the boyfriend of his friend and band mate and a smirk is all over the eighteen year olds face.  
"Yeah,not just that. But like i said he mine."Jay gives back at the older who who has his hands up in defense.  
"Jay-ah,i dare you brake him and you dead."Minah stare’s blankly at the blonde male and he nods back at the female,he knows that Minah is like a big sister to his boyfriend and half American adores they relationship very much.

Taehyung’s face suddenly raises at the familiar voice,it almost sounds like his boyfriend is here. The blond/royal red haired male look’s around to suddenly lock eye contact with Jay,that has a bright smile on his face.  
The sixteen year old boy’s face lit up and he run into his boyfriend’s arms and then suddenly realize he didn’t shower yet but too late,Jay had him in his grip.  
"Jay hyung,let go i stink and still have make up on."the two inch shorter male whines in the taller chest and everyone just laughs at the wholesome couple.

"I don’t care,i didn’t saw for like a week."whispers the older and the younger stops protesting against the affection of his boyfriend. Daniel also joins the group and was suddenly hugged by Sunghoon and Niki,what the fourteen years old just enjoy’s.

"You even taller then in I-Land,what did they give you?!?"Sunoo says and the younger giggles shy at the question of the fox looking male.

"I tough i didn’t grew that much."Daniel shyly starches the back of his neck in embarrassment,it makes the older just laugh. 

"Okay i say we go inside and our female idols show you around while just quickly shower and change clothes."Taehyung says and the three girls nods and the two boys run to the rear entrance to meet the rest of nct dream in the hallway.  
They all go together to third floor,where the everything was ready for the boy group,clothing,shower stuff and two towels for everyone.

"Woah,look at you two outfits. They really look cool as hell!"Chenle says and it catches Daniels and Taehyung’s attention and nod in agreement.  
They all took a shower quickly,get they clothing and shoes on,after that were the hair and makeup stylist artist with them and get they hair and light makeup done for the two youngst,the rest just got they hair done.

Once they were done with everything,were Daniel and Taehyung good to go. Daniel text’s NingNing.

Daniel: Where are you??

NingNing: In the cafe,we are already done. Come down we wanna eat.

Daniel: K,we gonna come now.

"They already done and wait in cafe downstairs."he taller informs the older and they go to the elevator to go downstairs. It’s faster that way.

When they get out elevator,they almost immediately saw the group of Idol or also they friends sitting on an long table that filled with food.


	2. 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴

The two sit down on empty seats,Daniel sits between Heeseung and Sunghoon,the latter is quite nervous duo to not having contact to his former teammates once he changed companies. The half American is always in the studio with the other dream members since they just recently had a Comeback with Royal touches in the concept. Taehyung sat down between Doyoung and Jay,the half Polish hug the older next to him. The younger feels the heavy breathing,small whines leaving the others mouth next to his ear and trembling of his body. "Ruto turn is of or you Phone is meeting the ground."the blond/red haired warns the other 04 liner in Japanese.

The tall ravenette turn is it of as gulps down the big ball of fear,the smaller now pat’s gently Doyoung’s back and hair. The older enjoys the affection from the younger rookie idol from one of the biggest Idol groups in Korea. "Hyung,you did well now cuddling with Haru. He looks jealous."Taehyung speaks to the older gently with a caring smile. 

Just moments after Doyoung and Haruto sink in they own world were nct’s second maknae giving his boyfriend his attention. The smaller grabs a T-shirt from his lap that he bought for the older because he made the one that he is wearing dirty. 

"Here. Go change in that,bought is because i made yours dirty. I’m sorry for that."the smaller apologized to the taller that smiles gently at his boyfriend. The smaller is very caring,mature and not start on his height but also his beauty is out of his age. 

The blond took of his shirt as Daniel came in the restroom with soft smile on his face. "You two are still in love like on the first day."the tall half American says and the older nods.

"I still can’t believe that he went with me through I-land. Even if he wasn’t physical there,i still felt him next to me."Jay mumbles happily and Daniel just gags with a giggle. "You two are really Soulmate,it’s disgustingly sweet."the older just rolls his eyes at the compliment of the younger next to him.

Once Jay was done they went back to the Table that is cover in plates with Food on it. Taehyung and Doyoung only ate vegetables and rice since they not good with too much heavy food like the others. Haruto and Jay always worry for they health but they didn’t really have something to worry about because the two male’s are healthy.

Besides the point that Doyoung has a very feminine body proposition for a male but no one cares about that anyways. Taehyung on the other hand is slim but still slowly giants some muscles since his hyung’s took him to the gym. Daniel on the other hand work’s out since I-land duo to his body growing non stop.

Doyoung and Taehyung are talking to each about they current plans for the weekend,Doyoung hopes for a not stressful weekend and Taehyung just has to be on to many music shows to even keep up.

The other members adore them very much,it was almost like they are innocent little boy’s...well don’t get them wrong,they are. But also does two have a dark side like the most that sit at this table,it’s something that no one saw coming not even Jay or Haruto. Them especially not.

Doyoung and Taehyung are innocent baby’s until they get fucked but not with anyone,no only with someone they have a strong bond with.

Flashback (2018):

Haruto found out that Doyoung is a mindless cock bitch,pretty soon after arriving in Korea. The Japanese was fourteen back then,a age where teenagers often start to experiment with they sexual needs and orientation. The tall maknae looked shy but he wasn’t,once he was comfortable with everyone he let out his whole personality. 

The ravennette is pretty lazy,loud,corky,serious and confident teenager but still introverted and didn’t talk much,so he was the complete opposite of Doyoung. 

Doyoung is a smiley,bubbly,loud but only with the people he comfortable with,serious and shy extrovert,the rapper was stunned by the dance skills the smaller has. Not only has he pretty face that the Japanese would’ve face fucked if no one were around but also was perfect in everything else. 

It’s was about a week before the finals in ygtb,when Haruto was walking to on of the self practice studio's to practice his rap. But the tall male didn’t expect Doyoung being half passed out on the floor as a moaning/whining/begging mess. He instantly locks the door so no one would disturb them,the door is lucky a not see through door. 

The tall rapper crouches down to the smaller. "Hyung,is it so good to be a bitch for pleasure?"Haruto cub’s the others baby cheeks with his big hand and just gets a moan at his question. 

Haruto rub’s his thumb over the older plump lips annd the brunette opens his mouth a bit,to let the younger finger investigate the older’s mouth. Small moans came form the smaller on the ground as he start’s to suck on the younger males fingers.

The tall Japanese male goan’s at the feeling and good behavior of the older,so he praises the older about being a good boy. 

Ruto found out that the other silver boys like to tease Doyoung with Toy that can be controlled over the Phone or with a remote,it was something that Doyoung was doing now since about a year. He like’s it but the Korean male carves more than just toys,he never speaks about it because it’s embarrassing but the rapper found it cute.

"So you too shy to ask and rather be a mindless hoe once you alone and finger yourself. But still want a dick filling you up?"the older nods shyly. "Doyoung just ask for it,no one can say no to you pretty face. Also who wouldn’t wanna fuck you curvy body,like even girl are gonna be jealous."as the taller keeps talking about how pretty the older is,was the other getting shy.

No one told him that,sure did he get called pretty more than handsome because even for the Treasure A maknae is it clear he isn’t handsome like the other trainees. He is more prettier and feminine than then others but he didn’t really mind it. 

The older male’s attention goes to others face and he starts to memorize everything about the handsome boy in front of him. He has to say the other was just another level attraktiv and he understood why the Japanese male has so many female fan. "No wonder you have for many fangirls,Haruto."mutters Doyoung without realizing it.

The Japanese trainee chuckles at the comment that was definitely wasn’t on purpose to speak it out loud from the older. No,when he realized it was he as red as a tomato or even redder.

In the end came Doyoung to Haruto if he needed to get fucked and it is a win win for both.

\- end of flashback -

Flashback (2016-20)

Well,Jay and Taehyung are dating now for about three years,so the smaller was third teen as Jay confessed his feelings for the Childhood friend of Sunghoon.

Everything started when Sunghoon took Jay and Heeseung to an meet up with Taehyung a half Polish boy. Sunghoon’s friend is a big number in the Trainee wold,his name is well praised by many professionals but the male was still too young to Debut.

Jay was stunned by the two years younger’s height and mature looks but the younger personality was just introverted shy baby that clings to Hoon’s arm. "Tae-ah,they don’t bite. They just scary looking but they actually big softies. Especially Jongseong here,he is a big cry baby."Sunghoon teases the few months older who rolls his eyes.

But when they hear a sweet giggle from Taehyung where both older males in love,Heeseung just saw him as his son since Sunghoon is his boyfriend but Jay just fell straight in love.

After half a year confessed his feelings to Taehyung that happily return’s the older male’s feeling’s with a cute smile as he peaks a short kiss on the the others lips. Jay just full frozen and brain stop working for good five minutes and the younger giggles about his boyfriend’s reaction. The half American is just to cute.

Jay found out that his boyfriend pushed his sexual needs away duo to they age and he didn’t want the older to get in trouble. Taehyung was fifteen when Jay put his Boyfriend on the spot with one question. 

"Do you wanna get sexual with me? Like i don’t pressure you but i feel like you trying to hide it duo to our age but-"the older was cut of. "Yeah,i really want to get sexual with Jay hyung and i trust you enough but i don’t want you to get in trouble for having sex with a fifteen year old."Jay smiles softly.

"We can take it slow but that you decision."the half American says to the younger that lays on top of him. The small male sit up a bit and starts to kiss the brunette passionately and stated to move to hips against the other clothed dick. Jay goan’s in the kiss as he wraps his hands around the others sides and automatically buckles his hip’s against the younger.

They first time with each other was in the dream dorm,luckily where the older members out to eat and celebrate. Jay spent the hole night with his cute boyfriend because they maybe seeing each less after this.

Why,you ask?

Bighit’s audition for I-land started tomorrow,they get they assigned partners in the of the day. After that they had three weeks to prepare dance,singing and rap for the Survivor show starting in September.

Jay is signed up partners with Sunghoon aka Taehyung childhood friend,the two performed 'The Seventh sense' by NCT U. Sunghoon is a huge NCT fan of his friends group and the younger always teases him about that.

Jay mumbled the first five minutes in I-land just that Taehyung would like it here,well Heehoon were just laughing at the half American. "Jay,he will be rooting for you. So calm down,no one gonna steal him from you."Heeseung laugh’s. Sunoo titles his head in confusion. "Who you guys talking about?"Sunghoon was slightly starlet by the smaller sudden appearance.

"About my other half,Taehyung. He would like it here but he already Debut two years ago."Jay answers shyly but also sad at the fact that he won’t see him for quite sometime now. Sunoo smiles knowingly at the older. "Nct’s Maknae,i heard of him a lot. But don’t lose hope,hyung! We will be teached by some Idols in the second half."the bread cheeks that Sunoo has light up the mood.

Taehyung was watching ever episode and rants about those kidos putting Sunoo and Taki in the ground for no reason. 

Well Jay,Sunoo and Taki all make the cut for the second half of I-land and let’s just say Taehyung never screamed that loud in the dorms but everyone celebrated with him.  
The half Polish boy was smiling like an Idiot the following days and it got even better with the manger getting Sungchan,Shotaro and himself as Trainer for the I-land trainees. 

They arrive at the Building also called I-land,it’s pretty big for a trainee show but they didn’t expect anything else from Bighit. 

Taehyung wears a black ripped skinny jean,a dark red shirt and a hoodie jacket that is actually from Jay but he just really likes to wear it. "I hope he excited to see me."the raven/blue haired whispers to himself.

As they step foot in the glass practice room where everyone shocked at the sm idols being they trainers. Sungchan and Shotaro kinda hide behind Taehyung who’s presents is praised with confidence. "Yah,you two are my Hyung’s not my baby’s."the sixteen year old giggles at the other two that just blush im embarrassment and hit lightly the younger that just rolls his eyes.

The trainees giggle at the two new NCT members being all shy and not as confident as the raven/blue haired. Shortly after puts Taehyung them in they place and they Introduced themselves. "To the world,NCT입니다!"they bowed to the trainees in respect and the trainees did the same to them.

Taehyung goes to Sunghoon and Heeseung to hug them with a sweet smile on his face but also the older where happy to see him again. A cough gets the rooms attention,it’s Jay that looks like he being a baby. "Could i get on to or do i have to wait until this hole show is over?"Taehyung rolls his eyes with a smile at his boyfriends behavior,Heeseung pushes the smaller to the half American. 

"And i thought i was supposed to be the baby."the younger gives the older a signal to jump what he did. Sunghoon was impressed by the younger strength but the other two NCT members just giggle at the show off. "You giant muscles in like a month,you supposed to the a baby TaeTae."Jay pound his lip in annoyance.

Later when they were done filming were Taehyung and Jay outside the building kissing each other lovely,they missed each other much,very much. 

Taehyung was there when Jay made the Debut team,even if it is just backstage,he still was there. The two hugged each other tightly,that night they sleep in Taehyung’s dorm. Cuddling,kissing,crying and just comforting each other because they both had a rough time until now.

\- end of flashback -


End file.
